


Burning Sensation

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linke and Jan both want Juri and they're not about to fight for him. Solution? Threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Sensation

"Shit!" Jan and Juri chorused as a bright spark announced the blow out of another cable on Jan's table.

Linke was at their sides in an instant, a tube of numbing burn ointment in his hands. T:mo shook his head at Franky's startled look. The two spent a second assuring themselves that Jan and Juri hadn't been seriously injured before T:mo called a break and they left the practice room. David shot a worried glance in Jan and Juri's direction but he was useless when it came to first aid and so he let Linke handle it. The bassist would have chewed him out for fretting and flitting around Jan without being helpful. David busied himself with turning T:mo and Franky's mics off.

"You okay?" Linke asked as he checked over Jan's hand where a bright red blister was forming.

"Yeah. I can't believe I did that. Fucking blows," Jan muttered.

He yanked the fried cable out of the wall outlet and set about unhooking the various switches and plugs it had supplied power to until Linke snarked at him to run his hand under cold water for a while. Jan rolled his eyes and bounced out of the practice room.

Linke grabbed Juri's arm as the drummer tried to follow the bouncing DJ. He swore low in a language Juri didn't recognize.

"That's a second degree burn," Linke said, wincing.

Juri nodded wearily and tugged his arm away from Linke's grasp. Linke held on, his lips pressing together as he looked over the quarter meter long streak running diagonally from Juri's inner wrist across his forearm.

"That must hurt like the dickens," Linke said.

Juri assumed that meant bad. He wasn't illiterate but hell if Linke didn't use the most inane and out-dated words to say the simplest stuff. Couldn't he just say, dude, that's gotta hurt like shit instead of speaking some cock-a-nanny gobbledygook? Juri closed his eyes and smacked himself mentally. Now he was using Linke's fucking high-brow words.

"It's not that bad, really. I should probably soak my arm in hot water like you told Jan," Juri said, his left leg jittering as he tried not to look back into Linke's too concerned face.

He let Juri's arm go and the drummer walked off, ready to follow Linke's advice and get the hell away from that intense blue-gray stare.

"Cold," Linke said, his brow creased.

"I'm sorry- what'd you say?" Juri asked, his hand on the doorknob.

Linke blinked, his features oddly strained. He shrugged and smiled tightly.

"You want cold water; hot will just make the burn worse."

ØØØ

"How come Linke didn't give you a fucking lecture on how to wash your burn?" Juri asked Jan as he slid next to the tiny DJ by the kitchen sink.

Jan flicked water at him and laughed when Juri turned the tap hard and accidentally shot water all up his front.

"Fail," Jan said, grinning up at his sometimes boyfriend.

Juri raised an eyebrow, making Jan laugh harder. Jan motioned for Juri to put his arm under the water, his small fingers tracing over the skin around the long streak. Juri hissed as Jan touched a little too close to burnt skin. It was nice having Jan check over him like that, Juri thought, his arm tingling from a sensation completely unrelated to his burned arm.

They played around in the water for a couple minutes, the type of easy back and forth banter that made up most of their friendship. Juri chuckled when Jan shrieked after he stuck a particularly icy hand against the back of the DJ's neck. Jan growled and pushed Juri to the side. Juri shoved him back, pressing Jan's back to the sink, their hips barely touching. Jan looked Juri up and down in a fast once over, his lips slightly parted as his blue eyes met Juri's.

Neither spoke.

"You going to answer my question?" Juri teased, trying to break the tension.

Jan's face turned quickly dark and cold. His mouth set in a curious slant, Jan shrugged one shoulder.

"You really don't have to tell me every time someone hits on you, Juri," he said tightly, "I don't want to hear about it."

And then Jan flounced out, not a bit of him reflecting his most recent utterance, leaving Juri wondering where he'd messed up.

ØØØ

Linke wrapped an arm around Jan's sleeping form. He smiled down at his friend, brushing a few fingers along Jan's chest. Jan groaned softly in his sleep. He twisted to the side, moving closer to Linke's body heat like some sort of infant kitten whose eyes had yet to open. Linke smiled again at the imagery of a bright yellow kitten curled up against him and tucked Jan in closer.

Linke could see the tight, shiny skin of Jan's palm where he had burned himself earlier. Linke wished he'd been able to grab Jan then and wash his wound for him with an extra hug and maybe a kiss to make the pain go away. But that would have been too obvious and there would have been far too much for their band mates to mull over if he had tossed Jan over his shoulder and given him a proper check up.

Still, he shouldn't have spent so much time looking over Juri. It would give the drummer ideas and it would be hell if Juri took those ideas wrong and went a little bit psycho wondering where Linke lay on the spectrum of gay to straight. Juri already had halfway relations with Jan, who he apparently thought was unattached- far from it, their little DJ had shared a bed (and shower, wall, and bathroom stall) with Linke for the last year and a half; Jan was just very, very good at keeping things quiet- but Linke was not quite positive that Juri would be open to a more, well, open relationship. Of course, sidling up to Juri and saying, hey, let's have a threesome probably was _not_ the wisest course of action even if it was the easiest.

Linke sighed and laid his head next to Jan's. There would be time to think about this in the morning. There would be hell to pay if he tried to make a decision without giving Jan the chance to say something.

ØØØ

They bounced ideas off of each other for the rest of the next day. Most of the ideas crashed and burned before the words were halfway out of either's lips, especially after lunch when the ideas took a desperate turn. Jan and Linke were both positive they could make a threesome work if they could get Juri to agree to it. Which was precisely their predicament as neither could think of a decently intelligent plan to coax Juri slowly into the concept of not only going steady with Jan- which, admittedly, was also a problem as Jan had been basically playing Juri for the last few months and Juri was either the most trusting idiot of a half boyfriend this world over or already knew that Jan had Linke on the side, in which case their problem would be solved if Juri didn't care, which was doubtful even under Linke's twisted logic- but also taking on Linke at the same time.

So it came to pass that Jan and Linke said fuck it and decided to catch Juri quite literally where he couldn't resist them.

ØØØ

Juri woke up with a start and realized that he couldn't feel his hands. Or his feet, for that matter. He opened his mouth to scream- only to find a gag pulled against his lips, stopping his cries.

A slightly mad giggle from his right side alerted Juri to the fact that he wasn't alone.

"Grrgh," he struggled out as he thrashed against his bindings.

Juri came to the unpleasant realization also that he was naked and that the handcuffs around his wrists were made of quality material and were not budging during this millennium.

"Oh, come now, Juri," an unfamiliarly throaty voice murmured in his left ear, "Don't tell us you haven't imagined this, you, me, him."

Juri's eyes widened as he fought again against the ropes and handcuffs holding him down. He didn't know who had him strapped down like this but he had to say that there was no time on God's green earth that he could remember ever thinking, oh, hey, I would love to be chained to a bed and get felt up by some guy I don't even know. Yes, that's _exactly_ what I fantasize about.

A rough tongue licking at the spot just under his right ear, though, had Juri going limp with pleasure. He recognized that smell- cigarette smoke mixed with an unmistakable sweetness- that was Jan. That certainly improved things.

Juri glanced to the side, trying to get a glimpse of where Jan was carefully and meticulously sucking and nipping a line down his neck. Familiar fingers, Jan's fingers, drew small circles on Juri's chest. Juri relaxed a bit.

Warm breath on his inner thigh and slick fingers rubbing between his cheeks made Juri yelp. He jerked up, hitting the bindings, and fell back down, whimpering as the person moved right back over his thighs. A low chuckle and a flash of black hair had Juri moaning and whimpering all over again. Linke was between his legs, it was Linke's slick fingers probing down his backside.

Jan kissed Juri's cheek, a heated look in his blue eyes. He slid down Juri's chest, his fingers leaving tingling marks across Juri's skin. Juri moaned and panted, wanting so bad to touch Jan and pull him up for a kiss. He tried to sit up and watch but he was stretched out and tied to the bed frame with very little room to move.

Juri gasped as he felt cool metal slide inside his cock, Jan pushing the metal rod in further and further. Linke's long calloused fingers slid into Juri's puckered entrance with ease, brushing inside him lightly until Linke hit _that_ spot and Juri nearly collapsed in waves of ecstatic pleasure.

He heard Linke whisper something to Jan. A wonderfully hot mouth closed around Juri's cock, a warm tongue flicking over the rod still inside. That tongue, Jan's tongue, wrapped around the metal rod as his teeth scraped against Juri's cock, making Juri quake. Linke's fingers moved again inside him, pulling out and pushing in again with a heady rhythm, back and forth, again and again until Juri seized up against his bindings. But he couldn't come, though his balls burned and his insides tightened in more pleasure and need than Juri had ever felt before.

Juri gasped against the gag, letting out strangled screams and moans as Jan continued to toy with his dick and Linke pushed inside him one last time. Juri was sure he was going to crush Linke's hand or choke Jan but he couldn't stop thrashing and moving about. He needed to come, God, did he need to come.

Juri screamed a needy cry, his biceps and deltoids clenching hard as he struggled to control himself. Linke twisted his fingers inside Juri once more, the pleasure blurring with the pain Juri felt in his need for release, for a glorious orgasm, for freedom from this uncontrolled state he was in. Jan pulled his lips back and the metal rod, now burning hot, was pulled out and Juri was free.

With a last, desperate bellow, Juri came, spraying hot white liquid across his taut stomach. He shuddered, his muscles tensing and then relaxing as he sank into the bedspread, gasping for breath.

Linke undid the ropes holding Juri's ankles as Jan opened the handcuffs and kissed the red marks Juri could feel coming up on his skin.

"God, I'm sorry," Jan mumbled, biting his lip.

Juri smiled and grabbed the small man, dragging Jan in for a warm hug as they both tried to regain their breath. It felt so good to be able to touch Jan and hold him, instead of lying there with Jan and Linke in total control. Linke…

Juri sat up on his elbows and looked down to the end of the bed. Linke was packing the handcuffs and rope ties away, avoiding both of their gazes.

"Chris," Juri said softly.

Linke worried his lip and continued what he was doing. Jan looked worried and confused at Linke's actions as he climbed across the bed and shook Linke's shoulder. Linke sniffed and turned away.

"Are you- crying?" Juri asked, sitting up further.

"You two are- you're perfect together and I was stupid to think-" Linke said, his voice cracking with pain, "I should go. I don't belong- this was stupid-"

Jan looked at Juri, pleading for him to say something.

"Chris," Juri said, joining Jan at Linke's side, "You're going to give up on Jan and break everything you have with him because I want him and he wants me back?"

Linke played with his lip, looking down at the bed sheets. Jan laid his head on Linke's shoulder, rubbing the guitarist's back gently.

"Jan doesn't want that, do you, Jan?" Juri asked, reaching out to touch Linke's wrist.

Jan shook his head, murmuring to Linke that he wasn't going anywhere, that he wanted Linke like Linke wanted him. Linke sniffled.

"Chris, I want to be with you, too, if you'll let me," Juri said, looking straight into Linke's eyes, not letting Linke look away.

He saw fear and hope in Linke's eyes. Juri could barely contain himself from grabbing Linke and throwing him into the pillows, kissing the bassist for all he was worth to chase that fear away. Linke nodded shakily and Juri's careful control fell apart.

He _did_ grab Linke and he _did_ throw him into the pillows and he _did_ kiss Linke as hard as he could but it was Jan who took it a step further and lay poor uncertain Linke out and lined his cock up with Linke's entrance, turning their shy bassist into a writhing, quivering mess underneath them. When they were through, spent to the point of exhaustion, Juri found himself between Jan and Linke. One on either side, they fell asleep in perfect rhythm, their breathing matched to within a beat.

Juri smiled down at his two friends curled up against him.

When Juri woke up again, Jan was snoring softly into his chest and Linke was lying half across him, using Juri's hip as a pillow. Juri turned as slightly as he could, not wanting to wake either of his two lovers. He slid unsteady fingers through Linke's unruly black hair and outlined Linke's jaw, brushing his thumb against Linke's oddly shaped nose. Linke hummed sleepily, his near arm falling across Juri's stomach. Jan stirred just the slightest at the sound of Linke's voice, pressing his cold nose into Juri's arm before sighing softly and falling back asleep.

Juri smiled and settled back between them, everything he wanted lying next to him.


End file.
